POR QUE
by Geneziz Twining De Huber
Summary: Noiz esta celoso, pero ¿celoso de que o quien? nos soy buena en los summary asi que solo entren y vean.


**_Hola este es el primer Fic que subo, no soy buena escribiendo pero aqui esta espero que les guste._**

**_DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece de ser asi Koujaku y Noiz estarian juntos_**

**_Advertencia:Este fic es yaoi chicoxchico si no les gusta este genero no los obligo a que lo lean, mas adelante abra lemmon._**

**_Bueno sin mas les dejo con el primer capitulo espero y les guste._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo. 1-Por Celos<em>**

**_¿Por qué?_**

**_¿Por qué tuve que actuar de esa manera?_**

**_¿Por qué deje que mis celos me controlaran?_**

**_¿Por qué no simplemente me fui de ahí?_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Aoba, Clear, Tu y Yo estábamos en el centro comercial de Midorijima tu hablabas mientras nosotros te escuchábamos aunque yo hacía como si ni me importara lo que decías, a mí si se me hacía interesante lo que estabas diciendo, todo estaba bien hasta que una chica de cabello negro seguida de otras dos chicas una de cabello rubio y la otra de cabello castaño, la pelinegra se acercó a ti y se colgó de tu brazo derecho_**

**_-¡Hola! dijo la pelinegra coquetamente mientras que seguía colgada de tu brazo como mono con una sonrisa coqueta_**

**_ las otras dos chicas también con una sonrisa coqueta_**

**_-Hola sin hacer nada para que te soltara tan solo le devolviste la sonrisa mientras yo apretaba mis puños tratando de controlarme-. ¿Que las trae por aquí? preguntaste_**

**_-Pues estábamos pasando por aquí y te vimos así que decidimos venir a saludarte ¿verdad chicas? pregunto la pelinegra a sus amigas guiñándoles el ojo, ellas solo asistieron con una sonrisa mientras que la pelinegra se pegaba más a ti y yo apretaba mis puños tratando de como ya te saludamos nosotras nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que al fin soltándote mientas yo me relajaba pero lo siguiente que hizo me hizo explotar de celos y hacer lo que hice._**

**_¡Te beso! Esa tipa te beso, tu abriste los ojos por la sorpresa y yo al ver que esa tipa te beso me moleste así que me acerque a ustedes la separe de ti ella me vio molesta y sorprendida por lo que hice pero lo que hice después la hizo molestar más y eso me alegro, agarre tu rostro entre mis manos y te bese enfrente de todos Aoba y Clear me miraban sorprendidos y la pelinegra me miraba furiosa y tu abriste los ojos aún más estabas en shock._**

**_Después de unos segundos reaccionaste poniendo tus manos en mi rostro y me separaste me miraste sin soltar mi rostro y yo que en ese entonces tenía mis ojos cerrados los abrí dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho trate de explicar lo que hice y por qué lo hice pero desistí de hacerlo más que nada porque no sabía cómo._**

**_-Y-yo… sabía que decir estaba en shock con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer como si no pasó nada, agarre tus manos que aún tenían agarrado mi rostro los quite de una manera un tanto brusca y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa con mis manos en mis bolsillos, sentía que mis ojos me picaban quería llorar pero mi orgullo no me dejaba._**

**_*~*~*~*~*~Fin Del Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Recordaba Noiz mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ese lugar._**

**_-No-Noiz… ¡espera! trato de ir detrás Noiz pero la pelinegra que ocasiono todo eso se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo_**

**_-Koujaku dé fingiendo arrepentimiento y preocupació mejor dejarlo solo ¿no crees? Aparte no viste como reacciono como si eso no hubiera pasado nada._**

**_-No, precisamente por eso tengo que hablar con él para saber el ¿Por qué lo hizo? Koujaku educadamente zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra, la cual lo miro indignada y molesta pero Koujaku ni lo noto-.Y ¿Por qué Reacciono así? empezando a caminar por donde se había ido Noiz._**

**_Koujaku caminaba lo más rápido posible entre la gente, hasta que logro divisar al rubio así que acelero su paso hasta llegar a él._**

**_-¡Noiz! espera tenemos que hablar-. Dijo una vez que llego hasta Noiz_**

**_-Noiz se detuvo sin siquiera voltear a y yo no tenemos nada que hablar así que vete con esa tipa y déjame en en un tono que sonó demasiado molesto, celoso y herido para su gusto, luego volvió a caminar pero Koujaku se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo-¡Suéltame! tratando de zafarse del agarre de Koujaku pero mientras más lo intentaba más presión recibía._**

**_-No te soltare hasta que tú y yo hayamos hablado-. Dicho eso Koujaku empezó a caminar jalando a Noiz hasta llegar a un callejón sin si me vas a explicar ¿Por qué me besaste? Koujaku sin soltar a Noiz._**

**_-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que un Noiz í que déjame ¿quieres? tratando de zafarse nuevamente del agarre y en uno de sus forcejeos logro zafarse del agarre de Koujaku mas este fue más rápido que él y lo agarro acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo._**

**_-Claro que me las tienes que dar ¡mocoso! Koujaku tratando de mantener la calma._**

**_-Y según tu ¿Porque yo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? Noiz tratando de calmarse porque aunque no le gustase estar así de cerca de Koujaku lo ponía nervioso y no quería cometer otra estupidez como la de hace rato._**

**_-Y tú me preguntas el ¿Por qué me tienes que dar explicaciones? ó en un tono irónico-¿Porque tú me…?-. Pero no pudo terminar ya que Noiz le interrumpió._**

**_-¡Cállate…! casi gritando y empujando a Koujaku logrando quiero que lo vuelvas a decir, no quiero recordarlo, lo que paso hace rato fue un simple error ¿de acuerdo? tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas._**

**_-No-Noiz ¿te encuentras bien? Koujaku al ver que su acompañante lloraba así que se acercó a él y se bajó un poco para quedar a la altura de Noiz, agarro su rostro entre sus mano y lo obligo a alzar la vista para que lo vea pero Noiz tenía los ojos cerrados._**

_**-L-lo que p-paso haya… ó a decir Noiz aun sin abrir los -solo olvídalo ¿quieres? limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas ya que mientras más se las limpiaba más lagrimas salían-.Y yo haré lo agarrando las manos de Koujaku y separándolas de su rostro y abriendo sus ojos que ya estaban rojos y empezando a caminar para poder alejarse de Koujaku lo más pronto posible pero Koujaku se lo impidió agarrándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia el abrazándolo, lo cual dejo a Noiz -Koujaku ¿Qué haces? Noiz tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Koujaku.**_

**_-Clear ¿qué crees que haya sido eso? pregunto Aoba confundido a Clear-¿Por qué Noiz actuó de esa manera? Estoy más que consiente de lo que siente Noiz por Koujaku el mismo me lo dijo hace no más de una semana pero Noiz nunca actúa de manera impulsiva_**

_**-Aoba por lo que me que Noiz actuó por celos más que por otra cosa**_

_**-Ese chico me las la pelinegra se atreve a besar a MI Koujaku.**_

_**-¿Eh…? Mi amigo no es un objeto para que digas que es el peli azul serio y con el ceño fruncido viendo a la pelinegra.**_

_**-Y a ti quien te molesta viendo a Aoba para luego empezar a caminar-.Vámonos chicas tengo algunas cosas que pelinegra se detuvo y volteo a ver a Clear y dos díganle a su amiguito que se cuide porque eso no se va a quedar así porque cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo al costo que sea y no me importa a quien tenga que aplastar para en un tono amenazante dándose vuelta para volver a caminar**_

_**-Adiós las otras empezando a caminar y lanzándoles unos besos a los dos chicos que hay estaban.**_

_**-Clear ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Noiz? el peli azul preocupado viendo a su amigo.**_

_**-Sería lo el estoy de seguro de si lo va a cumplir pero será mejor que este prevenido por cualquier cosa.**_

_**-Tienes razón vamos mañana hablare con empezando a caminar siendo seguido por debe estar hablado con Koujaku... o eso espero.**_

**_-Solo dime… Koujaku en un tono tranquilizador-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y te prometo que te dejare aun abrazando a Noiz el cual seguía llorando y tratando de alejarse de Koujaku._**

**_-¿En serio quieres saber por qué? Noiz dejando de forcejear por un momento. Koujaku solo asistió con la suéltame y te lo diré lo dudo un poco pero después lo soltó._**

**_-Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? tratando de no sonar ansioso por la respuesta de Noiz._**

**_-Te bese… ó a bese por casi en un susurró que Koujaku no alcanzo a oír._**

**_-¿Qué dijiste? Koujaku ya que no escucho lo que dijo Noiz._**

**_-¡QUE TE BESE POR CELOS! soporte que esa tipa te besara y tú no hicieras nada para separarla de ti así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? un poco más calmado._**

**_-Pero ¿Por qué sentiste celos? Koujaku confundido._**

**_-¿Por qué? Noiz-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? claro que no si solo te la pasas pensando en Aoba como te vas a dar cuenta de lo que en un tono dolido y molesto._**

**_-¿De qué me tendría que dar cuenta Noiz? ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia Noiz era el único capaz de hacérsela perder fácilmente._**

**_-¡DE QUE TE AMO INBECIL! grito Noiz para después salir corriendo del callejón rumbo a su casa._**

_**-Koujaku se quedó en shock que ni tiempo le dio de detener a Noiz para cuando salió del shock Noiz ya no -Noiz… Koujaku al viento y empezando a caminar rumbo a su casa pensando en las últimas palabras que Noiz le había dicho "¡DE QUE TE AMO IMBECIL!" … la lengua-.*Como quería que me diera cuenta si me trataba como siempre lo había hecho desde que nos conocimos* trataba de excusarse a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.**_

**_Noiz ya había llegado a su casa y una vez que entro se encerró en su cuarto, se _****_tiro_****_en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho._**

**_-*¿Pero que eh hecho?* decía Noiz escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-.*¿Por qué se lo dije? Y lo peor de todo es que salí corriendo sin siquiera darle tiempo de que me contestara* se regañaba a el mismo por lo tonto que había sido, así se quedó acostado en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa hasta que se quedó dormido._**

**_A la mañana siguiente Noiz se despertó pero no se levantó no tenía ni ganas, ni intensiones de hacerlo hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa, Noiz pensó en no abrir y dejar que la persona se cansara y se fuera pero tal parecía que la persona no se iría así que con pereza y con el ceño un poco fruncido se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a hasta la puerta y la abrió._**

**_-¿Qué quiere? Noiz sin siquiera ver quien era._**

**_-P-perdón Noiz no sabía que aun estabas apenado un chico de cabello azul._**

**_-¿Eh?… Noiz al fijarse bien quien era su siento pensé que eras otra haciéndose a un lado para que Aoba pasara-.Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?_**

**_-¿Temprano? Noiz son la Aoba soltando una pequeña risita._**

**_-La 12:30 pensé que era más rascándose la cabeza-.Y bueno no me has dicho ¿a qué has venido?_**

**_-Bueno es que… es que quería preguntarte por lo que paso dudoso y un poco nervioso Aoba, Noiz se quedó piedra sabía que se lo iban a preguntar pero nunca pensó en que contestar por estar pensando el Koujaku y lo sucedido ayer-.Y decirte que tengas cuidado Noiz._**

**_-¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? Noiz confundido-¿De qué me debería de cuidar?_**

**_-¿Recuerdas a la chica de ayer? el peli azul._**

**_-Noiz solo asistió-.*Como no recordarla si por su culpa paso lo que paso entre Koujaku y yo* Noiz con desgano-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con lo que me estás diciendo?_**

**_-Pues tal parece que a ella no le gustó mucho lo que hiciste y me dijo que te digiera que eso no se iba a quedar así que te cuidaras porque lo que ella quiere lo consigue al costo que Aoba en un tono serio viendo a su amigo-.Y lo que ella quiere es a Koujaku_**

**_-No creo que haga que ladra no muerde o en este caso "perra" pero si quiere a Koujaku que se lo quede._**

**_-Noiz ¿Por qué dices eso? confundido Aoba-¿no me habías dicho que te gustaba Koujaku?_**

**_-Sí, Aoba se lo que te lo dije pero después de lo que hice y lo que le dije no creo que me quiera volver a Noiz en un tono triste._**

**_-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste? el peli azul._**

**_-Pues le dije que lo bese por celos, que se olvidara del beso y que lo amo pero que él ni cuenta se daba de lo que sentía por el por estar pensando… hizo una en todo el tiempo en de decir en un susurro que Aoba apenas y alcanzo a oír._**

**_-Noiz ¿por qué le dijiste eso? se sorprendió por lo que le dijo que yo considero a Koujaku como un hermano._**

**_-Sí, si Aoba lo sé pero él triste_**

**_-Noiz claro que lo sabe, se lo eh dicho muchas Aoba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Noiz-.Y el hecho de que Koujaku se preocupe tanto por mí es porque él me considera su hermano menor._**

**_-Pero de todos modos no creo que Koujaku me quiera Noiz con la mirada en el suelo._**

**_-Pero ¿el que te dijo? pregunto Aoba a Noiz._**

**_-No… no lo sé Noiz bajo pero audible para el peli í corriendo apenas le dije que lo amaba así que no sé si me contesto o no._**

**_-Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso Noiz? Aoba viendo a Noiz-.Y ¿qué tal si te contesto?_**

_**-No lo creo se quedó callado cuando se lo dije y yo aproveche ese momento y salí calmadamente y sin darle importancia ya al asunto**_

**_Koujaku estaba almorzando aun pensando en lo que había pasado entre Noiz y el ayer._**

**_-Ese idiota… ía Koujaku mientras comía hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa, se levantó de mala gana y se encamino hasta su puerta-¿Que quiere? desde adentro de su casa._**

**_-Pues solo quería disculparme por lo de una voz desde afuera de la casa, cuando Koujaku escucho aquella voz abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color solo que más profundos._**

**_-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? recordando que era la misma chica que lo había besado._**

**_-Eso no como una sonrisa._**

**_Koujaku le dio una mirada desconfiada pero después decidió que no era importante._**

**_-Está bien, ¿quieres pasar? pregunto el japonés haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica la cual solo asistió y entro._**

**_-¿Bueno a que se debe tu visita…? dejando la pregunta abierta para que aquella chica diga su nombre mientras se sentaba a un lado de su sofá e invitaba a la chica a sentarse._**

**_-Naomi, me llamo regalándole una sonrisa mientras se sentaba cerca de Koujaku, muy cerca para el gusto del … vine a disculparme por lo de ayer y a preguntarte si pudiste hablar con ese chico._**

**_-¿Chico?... a te refieres a , si pude hablar con él._**

**_-Y ¿te dijo porque te beso o no? *Noiz… con que así se llama ese mocoso* ó Naomi._**

**_-¿Eh…? No, no me dijo porque lo ó, no quería hablar de eso con una chica que apenas conocía y que justamente ayer lo había besado._**

**_-¡Ah! Que a otra cosa ¿te gustaría ir al cine?_**

**_-¿Hoy? Lo siento pero hoy no ó a mentir, no tenía nada que hacer pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir o hacer algo._**

**_-Ah no fingiendo una sonrisa-.Y ¿qué día podrías?_**

**_-Mmm… llevo su mano hasta su mentón pensando-¿Qué te parece mañana?_**

**_-Me parece genial… ¿a qué hora? la pelinegra esta vez con una verdadera._**

**_-Mmm… a las Koujaku_**

**_-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 2 levantándose del sofá siendo seguida por el japonés._**

**_-Si nos vemos mañ acompañándola hasta la puerta._**

**_-Bueno, nos saliendo de la casa._**

_**Una vez de que se percató de que estaba lejos de la casa de Koujaku agarro su teléfono y marco un número, presiono el botón verde y espero pacientemente a que contestara.**_

**_-Bueno… escuchó una voz desde la otra línea-¿Quién habla?_**

**_-Hola… soy yo la pelinegra._**

**_-¡Ah! la voz desde la otra línea en un tono estaba por llamarte._**

**_-Que bien eso quiere decir que ya tienes lo que te pedí ¿verdad? en un tono algo amenazador._**

**_-Por supuesto que lo en un tono indignado-¿Por quién me tomas, por un inepto?_**

**_-No, claro que Naomi rodando los ojos siempre era lo mismo con él._**

**_-Como la mandare su dirección por mensaje ¿está bien?_**

**_-Si está bien espero tu antes de colgar, después de unos minutos su teléfono sonó Naomi lo agarro, leyó el mensaje y sonrió encaminándose a la dirección indicada._**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*Con Koujaku*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_**-Agh… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió aceptar la invitación de esa chica para ir al cine? cuestionaba Koujaku mientras regresaba a la cocina dispuesto a seguir comiendo pero las ganas de comer se le habían quitado, agarro el traste con espagueti y lo metió a la nevera, se dirigió a su habitación se acostó y en poco rato se quedó dormido.**_

**_-Bueno Noiz ya me el peli azul levantándose de la silla._**

**_-Si está bien y no te preocupes tendré el rubio con una sonrisa._**

**_-Claro y no te olvides lo que te el peli azul saliendo de la casa._**

**_-Lo tendré en cuenta, cuí el rubio cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a su cuarto para seguir descansando._**

**_Naomi vio como el peli azul salía de la casa de aquel chico llamado Noiz, cuando estuvo segura de que se había alejado lo suficiente se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre._**

**_Noiz ya estaba cerca de su habitación cuando escucho el timbre de su casa-¿Se le habrá olvidado algo a Aoba? mientras caminaba de regreso a su ¿que se te…? pudo terminar por que al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con la pelinegra de ayer-¿Qué es lo que quieres y como supiste donde vivía? Noiz de mala gana._**

**_-Primero que nada hola Noiz… y segundo eso no es de tu la pelinegra fingiendo indignación pero con una sonrisa sínica._**

**_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? viendo a la chica._**

**_-Koujaku me lo dijo cuando estaba en SU remarcando el "su"._**

**_-¿Cómo que Koujaku que te lo dijo y porque estabas en su casa? confundido._**

**_-Pues así como lo oyes estuve hace rato en su casa, se portó tan lindo con una sonrisa-¿Sabes? Koujaku es todo un caballero y como todo caballero Koujaku merece tener una princesa y ¿sabes quién será su princesa? con una sonrisa sínica en su , yo seré la princesa de Koujaku._**

**_Noiz trato de calmarse para no lanzarse a atacar a esa chica que tenía enfrente, cerro sus manos en forma de puños para tranquilizarse._**

**_-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te de felicitaciones, que te de un ramo de rosas, te haga una fiesta, me ponga a dar saltitos como una chica retrasada? el alemán sarcásticamente a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió con burla._**

**_-No, no es ensanchando más su no venía a decirte dejando de sonreír y viendo a Noiz con odio._**

**_-¿Ah no?, ¿y a que venias? el rubio desinteresadamente devolviéndole la misma mirada de odio._**

**_-Vine a decirte que no te acerques más a Koujaku, no te quiero ver cerca de él, no quiero que lo veas, que lo mires y que le seriamente con la misma mirada-¿Me entendiste?_**

**_-Tú no eres quien para decirme que no me acerque más a apretando más sus puños, esa chica de verdad que lo estaba enfureciendo con cada estupidez que salía de sus labios-¿Me entendiste?_**

**_-No, entiéndeme de forma quiero que te le acerques más a él, él es MIO, nada ni nadie y mucho menos tú me lo va a levantando un poco más la voz-.Y para que te quede bien claro Koujaku no te considera su amigo, para él no eres nadie, solo un chico inmaduro que no sabe hacer nada, un caprichoso, le das asco, solo te tolera porque eres amigo de ese chico de pelo azul porque si fuera por él, él no te hablaría ni se acercaría a ti, ahora ¿ya entiendes? empezando a y con esto que te dije no te le acerques más porque él no te quiere cerca suyo._**

**_Cuando la chica desapareció de su campo visual cerro la puerta y se apoyó en ella resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas, sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos pero no hizo nada por impedirlo solo se quedó ahí sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta, llorando con el rostro escondido en entre sus piernas._**

**_Se sentía patético al estar así pero no había mucho que el pudiere hacer, le dolida, en verdad le dolía lo que esa chica había dicho, con cada palabra que salía de los delgados labios de esa chica sentía que su corazón se partía en mil y un pedazos, como dagas clavándose en él._**

**_¿Por qué las cosas eran así?, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? preguntaba Noiz aun en el piso abrazando más fuerte sus piernas no tenía ganas de moverse de ahí y ni intenciones de hacerlo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Fin del primer capitulo" espero y les haya gustado y no se enojen por lo cruel que fui con el pobre de Noiz.<em>**

**_Los quiero nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_By: Geneziz Twining De Huber._**


End file.
